Cheetobreath
by Nocona
Summary: When a young girl shows up at the BAU and demands to talk to JJ in a matter of life and death the team is not prepared for what they are about to learn, but they'll buckle up for the journey anyway. Eventually Jemily.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Criminal Minds' or its characters. I'm merely borrowing the team for a few adventures and will return them unharmed ;)

* * *

 ** _A/N: set somewhere after "200", at least slightly AU and eventually Jemily._**

* * *

 ** _I got that prompt from one of my dearest friends and I hope I can do her fabulous idea justice._**

 ** _This story is dedicated to said friend._**

 ** _V,_**

 ** _writing this story is only a small THANK YOU when you really deserve so much more. Thank you for listening to all my rants, for understanding, for caring, for being the incredible rock you are to me and most of all - for keeping me sane when I feel so close to madness._**

 ** _You are the best friend one could ask for and I hope you know how much our very special friendship means to me._**

 ** _Much love,_**

 ** _N._**

* * *

 **CHEETOBREATH**

 **Prolog**

 _by Nocona_

She grabbed the backpack that sat ready in her closet, her phone, passport and coat and stormed out of her room.

Her footsteps echoed through the empty hallway and for a second she cursed her heavy boots, but she had no time to change them, she had a plane to catch after all.

Not to mention that someone would recognize her absence any minute now, in case it hadn't happened already, so she had to move quickly.

Luckily the cab she had called was already waiting when she left the building. She pulled the hood of her sweater over her head and got in quickly, instructing the driver to bring her to the airport as fast as he could.

She had barely managed to catch the flight, but now that the plane was in the air and no one could stop her anymore she took a first deep breath.

She was aware that she should try to sleep, but that was easier said than done under the circumstances. She was worried sick about the two people she called family because she knew that something had to be wrong ever since she had received that message.

A message that held nothing, but one word.

She had known what to do right away, she had followed the protocol that had gotten instilled in her years ago and that was why she was on a plane from Switzerland to Virginia now.

She only prayed she would make it in time.

* * *

She had fallen asleep eventually, worn out from the adrenalin rush, and she had only woken up during the landing process.

She sat in a cab again now, headed straight to Quantico to speak to someone she had heard so much about without ever meeting them.

She knew that neither would they expect her, nor know her, but she trusted that the letter she carried would be enough to get the help she needed.

She only stared at the building for a second once she got out of the cab and went inside, determined to lose no time.

Of course it took a while to get through the security check and it dawned on her that she probably should have decided on a different outfit because her gothic look always made people suspicious. Since it couldn't be changed now she gave the security guy her best smile and explained that she needed to see the team of the BAU immediately and that it was a chase of emergency.

She got a few funny looks, but in the end she was handed a visitor pass and let through and she hopped onto the elevator, following the instructions she had received from the man that had checked her and her backpack.

When the elevator doors opened and she stepped out she almost bumped into a tall, black man who mustered her curiously. That had to be Derek Morgan.

She remembered his face from a picture she had once seen.

"Hey kid...are you lost?"

So he really was this caring guy she had imagined him to be. She shook her head, "Nope. Not lost at all. I need to talk to Jennifer Jareau."

"Oh well...she won't come in today. Her son is sick. But maybe I can help you?" he suggested with a smile, but it didn't work on her. She felt like crying.

She needed to talk to JJ and she had to talk to her now. She didn't have till tomorrow, they didn't have till tomorrow.

"No. I need to talk to Jennifer Jareau. I'm not allowed to talk to anyone else. It's urgent, really."

She almost begged and he seemed to grow more and more concerned, "Alright, kid. Let's go find my boss, maybe he can help."

She nodded and followed him into what looked like a conference room where she let herself fall into a chair, exhausted from the whole situation.

Derek left, but returned only a minute later, together with a man that introduced himself as Aaron Hotchner. It was only then that Derek formally introduced himself as well and she rolled her eyes, "My name is Avery and I really need to talk to Jennifer Jareau. It's a matter of life and death."

Hotch tried to get her to talk, but of course she was smarter than to reveal anything and so he did call JJ in the end, who promised to be there within thirty minutes.

She kept sitting in the conference room in silence while she waited.

* * *

JJ had made it in twenty and she was even more beautiful than she had thought she would be. The photographs she had seen really didn't do her justice.

The blonde seemed to be confused as to why her presence had been demanded by a girl she didn't know, but she led her into an office anyway and closed the door behind her.

They sat down at the opposite sides of the desk, seizing each other up. JJ clearly was at a loss, but she knew exactly whom she was dealing with.

The friendly and seemingly harmless blonde was the only person to be trusted and from what she had heard Jennifer Jareau was anything, but harmless. She was a weapon hiding behind an empathetic smile and a force to be reckoned with.

"So, Avery...what can I do for you?"

She didn't answer, but pulled the letter from her backpack and put it on the table, "My name is Avery Draucourt. And I need your help to save my mom."

"What happened to your mother?" JJ asked, her smile gone and replaced by a worried expression.

"I have no idea. I got the text with the code word. Mom always said if the day ever came she'd send that message and I had to come here and give you this letter."

JJ's confusion seemed to grow, but she took the letter, about to open it, "Your mother told you to come here if she ever sent a specific message?"

Avery nodded, "Yes. She said it means she's in trouble or more like I wouldn't be safe anymore and I should come here and talk to you as fast as I could. You'd know what to do."

"Where did you come from?"

"Switzerland."

JJ's eyes went wide, "Switzerland?! I don't know anyone in Switzerland."

Avery shrugged, "While that might be true I'm pretty sure you know my mom."

"Who is your mother then?"

It was an innocent question, but Avery knew as soon as she answered it nothing would ever be the same again.

She took a deep breath and met JJ's expecting blue eyes, "My mother's name is Emily Prentiss."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello everyone and thanks for the warm welcome! And for the follows and reviews. Totally made my early morning to see that the prolog spiked some interest. So, thank you! I appreciate it more than you know._

 _I'll try to update regularly. Expect this to be a longer story. That being said...on with the plot._

 _Have a nice Sunday, everyone!_

 _N._

* * *

 **CHEETOBREATH**

 **Chapter 1**

JJ sat and stared, stared in disbelief while the minutes ticked away until Avery couldn't bare it any longer, "I know it's a lot to take in, but mom is in trouble."

"How is this possible?" JJ watched her like a hawk, "Emily...she never..."

"It's a really long story...one that mom can explain way better than me...but first we have to find her", Avery stated and pointed to the letter.

JJ made another attempt to open it, but stopped again. She tried to ignore her rushing thoughts and looked up once more – Avery had her eyes.

Emily's eyes.

How hadn't she seen it in the first place?

"What did the text say? The one your mother sent..."

Avery pulled her phone out of her pocket, opened the message and handed the device to JJ.

The blonde only realized that her hand was shaking when she reached out to grab the phone and once she looked at the screen her heart skipped a beat – _Cheetobreath._

It was just one word, but with monumental meaning.

Back when Emily had been "dead" and had hidden away in Paris, when they had communicated via online scrabble she had been 'cheetobreath'.

"It used to be blackbird...but after mom came back when you had been abducted...she switched it to cheetobreath...no idea what that's supposed to mean", Avery said and shrugged and JJ had to smile.

Emily had dropped everything to rescue her and it had been so good to see her.

JJ checked the phone number of the sender and it was indeed the number she knew by heart.

The message had been sent from Emily's phone.

They talked at least once a week ever since Emily had taken the job with Interpol and that's why this whole situation was so surprising. They had grown so close over the years and yet Emily had never mentioned that she had a teenage daughter.

She must have had a very good reason for that and she would figure it out, but Avery was right. Time was of the essence so she better got to work.

JJ couldn't even believe that Emily could be in danger because they had only talked two days ago and the brunette had been in such a good mood.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened and what you did before you came here? It's best if we start at the beginning", JJ announced while she still fought the confusion about the fact that Emily's daughter was sitting opposite from her. The daughter she had never heard a word about.

"Mom said if she would ever send me the code word I should call grandma and come here. I did call grandma, but she didn't answer the phone. I was on my way to school when I got the message, so I told my teacher that I didn't feel well and she sent me to the nurse, but I left school as fast as I could, grabbed my stuff from my dorm room, called a cab and took the next flight to Virginia...I kept a backpack ready ever since I was a kid. Mom also said to bring that letter for you...you'd know what to do."

"She's been hiding you."  
JJ whispered in realization, "From whom?"

"My father."

Avery's answer sounded so simple when it was anything, but.

This time JJ took the letter and ripped it open and Avery got up, "Uh...I think I'll try to find some water...jet lag, you know..."

JJ nodded in understanding, glad that Avery wanted to give her some privacy.

She waited till the girl was out of the door before she pulled out the content, which was handwritten by none other than Emily Prentiss herself.

She'd recognize that handwriting everywhere.

 _JJ,_

 _please forgive me for keeping this from you._

 _I couldn't risk it, I didn't want to put either one of you in unnecessary danger._

 _Since you are reading this letter my biggest nightmare has come true._

 _Avery's father must have found out that she exists._

 _My mother and I have done everything in our powers to ensure it never happens, but we always knew it might not be enough._

 _I wish I could tell you the whole story in this letter, but it's too complicated and it would take too much time._

 _I know Avery thinks I sent her to you so you would come and rescue me, but JJ, I'm not sure there is anything you can do._

 _I only sent her to you because I trust you with my life and more importantly I trust you with hers._

 _You have to keep my daughter safe, JJ._

 _No matter what happens, you have to promise me that you will protect her._

 _Thank you for everything you did for me, thank you for our friendship, for all the joy you brought into my life._

 _Take care of that family of yours and what little is left of mine._

 _Avery is a bit rebellious at the moment, but she's a great girl and she has the heart of a fighter. She's smart too._

 _Emily_

Tears were streaming down JJ's face because she knew exactly what she was holding in her hand. A last good bye.

Emily didn't expect to get out of this alive, but she would be damned if she wouldn't at least try to save her.

When she had needed her Emily had come for her and she wouldn't give up on her now, no matter how bad it might look.

She called Will and told him that she wouldn't come back home because there was an emergency and while he hadn't been thrilled at first he had understood immediately as soon as she had told him that it was Emily who needed her help.

He knew how close they were and that she only was alive today because of Emily.

After the call ended she wiped the tears away, steeled herself and headed out of the office in search of the team, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

There hadn't been a moment of doubt that Avery was indeed Emily's daughter, not with those expressive brown eyes, the same as her mother's and once she had read the text message she had known for sure that the girl wasn't lying.

So Emily Prentiss had a daughter, whom she had hidden away from the world, but hidden from whom exactly?

JJ had expected the letter to hold some information, something that would help them find her because there was no doubt that Emily had been abducted either. She didn't need to try to call her, JJ knew the phone would be off.

Emily had instructed Avery to call the Ambassador in case the code word ever popped up, which meant that she didn't want for her daughter to try and contact her directly because either it wouldn't be possible or it would be a lead for the wrong people.

Emily surely had destroyed the device because her phone had so many security levels that even Garcia would need her sweet time to hack into it.

With that thought she entered the conference room, where, to her surprise, everyone was waiting already together with Avery.

Hotch was looking even more serious than usual and Garcia was fidgeting with her feathery pen.

"The young lady here wouldn't tell us anything", Hotch began, "So, could you please enlighten us about what's going on, JJ?"

"Emily is in trouble."

Garcia gasped and Derek looked back and forth between Reid and Rossi in confusion. Only Hotch nodded in understanding and tensed even more, "I thought so. I just got word that Ambassador Prentiss has been found dead."

Avery dropped her head into her hands, shielding her face and JJ walked over to squeeze her shoulder in comfort, "I'm so sorry."

"It's all my fault", the girl murmured while she tried to fight the tears and JJ slid into the chair next to her, pulling her into a hug, "None of this is your fault, Avery. You did nothing wrong. We'll find whoever did this to your grandmother and we'll do everything to find Emily. Okay?"

"Grandmother?" Garcia squeaked.

Avery looked up, "Emily is my mom."

The team looked at the girl in disbelief, except for Hotch, who must have suspected it from the beginning. He cleared his throat, "I need to talk to Section Chief Cruz. Dave, call Interpol. We need to know what happened. Wheels up in thirty ."

Both men left the conference room after that and the rest of the team surrounded Avery, trying to comfort her as best as they could.

"Can you tell us a little bit about yourself, about your life?" Derek said after a few minutes in an attempt to distract Avery. They also needed all the information they could get their hands on.

"Uh...yeah. Sure", the girl answered after she had received a reassuring nod from JJ, "I'm turned 16 only three weeks ago and I went to boarding school in Switzerland. It's a bit of an elite school as you can imagine with my grandmother being an ambassador..." she stopped and took a deep breath, "No one there knew who I really am. Well, no one even knew I exist...except for my mom and my grandma...and Nana."

"Who is Nana?" JJ asked curiously.

"She's been working for my father while he was seeing my mom. She helped her get away...I haven't seen her in a very long time though", Avery explained.

Derek gave her a smile, "You're doing good, kid. Especially considering the circumstances.

Avery shrugged, "I'm good at compartmentalizing I guess."

JJ had to smile.

Definitely Emily's daughter.

Her colleagues must have thought the same because small smiles appeared on all of their faces for a brief moment, "Alright, kid. What can you tell us about your father?"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello everyone,_

 _first of all I want to thank you for the very warm welcome to the fandom of CM 'cause I've never written a fan fiction for Criminal Minds before._

 _I'm overwhelmed and flattered by the positive response regarding "Cheetobreath"._

 _So, thank you! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited it - I couldn't have asked for more and it means a lot. It means so much more than you'll ever know.  
Real life is a bit busy at the moment and I apologise for not updating earlier. I really wanted to, but well...life happened.  
I wish I had the time to answer every review, but right now it's not possible. Sorry for that._

 _In case you want to chat or something drop me a message - I'll try to answer them asap._

 _Enough of my rambling...here is the next chapter of "Cheetobreath"._

 _Much love to everyone and thanks again,  
N._

* * *

 **CHEETOBREATH**

 **Chapter 2**

Avery sighed heavily at the question, "The thing is...I barely know anything about him."

JJ shared a desperate look with Reid, aware that there was not much they could do without any information. They needed something, anything really, to find out whom they were looking for.

"I'm sure there's something Emily told you about him. Anything can help", Morgan encouraged and Avery nodded in understanding.

"All I know is that she met him in Rome one summer...she was there for a vacation, visiting old friends and so on...his name is Massimo...no last name. Mom told me that when they met he told her a fake name...so she didn't make the connection instantly...but his father is a mob boss or something...nasty guy apparently. And mom said he can never find out that I exist...she wouldn't tell me why...only that I wouldn't be safe anymore if he did...they dated for a while until she found out what was going on...and that she was pregnant. Nana helped her to get away and grandma helped her to hide the pregnancy. She stayed at some small village in France the last couple of months...a friends of Grandma took Mom in and they raised me...far away from the city, far away from everything. Mom came by whenever she could and as I grew older she explained to me that it would always be that way...that it had to be 'cause it was the only way to keep me safe."

The girl wiped the single tear that had escaped her right eye away, "She might not have been there in person a lot, but I could always count on her. She's an amazing mom and we have to find her. My father...he scared her more than...than Ian Doyle."

JJ felt the chill that ran down her spine at those words because Ian Doyle had done quite the number on Emily, but she had done the math and Emily must have met Avery's father two years prior to her first encounter with Doyle. It must have been so hard to go deep undercover when you have a child you barely get to see anyway. Oh, that burden Emily Prentiss had carried for all those years without giving anything away.

Hotch came back, his expression even more serious than usual, "Garcia, you are coming with us."

"Yes, sir."

"What about me?" Avery looked at him expectantly.

"We'll get you to a safe house. A couple of agents..." Hotch started, but Avery shook her head, "No. I'm not staying here."

"We can't guarantee your safety if we take you with us", Hotch reasoned, his lips nothing, but a thin line.

Of course Avery, being as smart as her mother, didn't accept that answer, "You are going to Interpol, right? And I take it the computer lady", she pointed at Garcia, "Isn't going out into the field with you. I could stay with her...I mean...people can't just storm the Interpol building and take me..."

"Kid, we don't know how your father found out about you yet...there might be a mole at Interpol", Derek tried to explain.

Avery shook her head again, "Impossible. Mom told no one. No one. Baptist registered my phone in his name...in case anyone would check whom she's been talking to it would appear that she talked to one of her mother's friends. Same goes for my email account. I doubt someone at Interpol dug deep enough 'cause find out anything 'cause there's nothing to find."

"Then how did your father find out about you?" Rossi asked and entered the room.

"Not a clue", Avery shrugged helplessly.

The profiler hummed, apparently weighing his thoughts, "We should take her with us though. Once we are in Emily's apartment we might need her help."

Avery realized that he must have overheard her discussion with Agent Hotchner, "I promise I won't do anything stupid, but I need to go. Mom has always kept me safe...it's my turn to help save her."

"You'll stay with Garcia at all times. Is that clear?" Hotch eyed her closely.

"Absolutely."

* * *

They boarded the plane only a few minutes later, each of them aware that this rescue mission might not have a happy ending.

They had no idea whom they were looking for 'cause Massimo was such a common name in Italy and the mob...well, with corruption and everything the information about everyone involved was far from complete and considering all of this happened about 16 years ago it would take a miracle to find something useful – even for Penelope Garcia.

Avery was curled up in her seat, listening to music from her iPod, her eyes closed.

Hotch was watching her worriedly while he poured himself some coffee when JJ appeared next to him, "How did you get Cruz to let all of us go?"

"Emily dropped everything when we needed her and he knows that. As soon as she heard you were in trouble she got onto a plane...I think it's only fair we did the same for her."

JJ nodded, "That letter she wrote me...it sounded a lot like a good bye."

She hated how defeated she sounded, but right in this moment JJ didn't feel much hope.

"Her mother is dead and we don't know what happened to this Nana...so Emily is his best chance in finding his daughter...he won't just kill her...because she is of no use to him when she is dead. And we all know how tough Emily is...she can take a lot...we have to trust in that."

"You're right", JJ agreed, but she wasn't as convinced as she wished she would be.

* * *

Emily woke up with a splitting headache and the taste of iron in her mouth.

Her arms were heavy and hurting, but then she realized that her wrists were bound together over her head and that she was hanging from the ceiling of a dimly lit room with no windows, her feet barely touching the ground.

The smell of death and decay hit her nostrils only a second later and she felt the bile rising in her throat.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence", an all too familiar voice sneered in a heavy Italian accent.

She couldn't see him, but she would never forget that voice.

"I'm not going to tell you a thing", Emily almost choked on the blood when someone pulled her head back roughly by grabbing a fistful of her hair, "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, darling...I'm not done with you. In fact...I haven't even started."

Emily could feel his breath on her neck and she forced herself to stay calm. There was no point in wasting her energy when there was no chance to get loose at the moment.

"I want to introduce you to my friend Giovanni", he rasped out while a chubby and bald man she had never seen before stepped out of the shadows.

He was dressed like a butcher and Emily realized that they might as well be in some sort of a slaughterhouse.

She wanted to laugh at the irony.

Massimo was with the mob and he had brought her to a slaughterhouse. Oh, how original.

But then she saw the butcher's hook in Giovanni's big, right hand and she knew that things would get nasty in a moment or two.

"Get her to talk", Massimo ordered, "But do not, under no circumstances, kill her...is that clear?"

"Sì, ho capito."*

Emily closed her eyes to focus. So he at least had no orders to kill her, which means she was "safe" for the time being. She was aware that there would be pain, probably a lot of it, but pain she could handle.

That was until Massimo let go of her hair and stepped back just to watch Giovanni crash the hook into her left shoulder, right under her collar bone and excruciating pain flooded her mind.

A scream escaped her lips, a scream that echoed through the room together with Massimo's cruel laugh as he walked away and the sound of a door falling close.

* * *

 _* Yes, I understand._


End file.
